


An Unfortunate Crossing

by WelcomeToThePainTrain



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Co-Written, Daisy x Steve x Bucky Are A Brotp, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't even ship this, Loki x Daisy, Slow To Update, also written on Wattpad, my acc is Captain_Quake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToThePainTrain/pseuds/WelcomeToThePainTrain
Summary: ok, so a friend and I started this as a chain and decided to share it!Loki crashes on Earth and Daisy Johnson just happened to be there.





	An Unfortunate Crossing

Daisy was wondering outside but suddenly came to an abrupt halt as she saw the clouds starting to swirl.

Loki crash-lands after falling from a branch of the Life Tree.

"What the hell," Daisy whispered as she whipped out her phone and checked the weather forecast, frowning as she saw that it was supposed to be clear skies.

Loki stands up as the dust settles, "Dam it," he says glaring up the sky. Startled Daisy looks around for the new voice, she threw her back against a tree and listened.

Loki uses his magic to get the dust off himself before he looks around, "Great I think I'm on Midgard." He mutters cursing to himself.

Daisy moved from behind the tree, curiosity getting the best of her. And gasped at the sight in front of her, the man in front of her was probably the most attractive looking guy she'd ever seen.

Loki turns around to face Daisy and smiles as he places his hands behind his back. Daisy shivered as a cold blast of air hit her, she crossed her arms across her chest and walked over to him.

Loki tilts his head, "If you could be so kind, tell me where I've landed. I don't seem to recognize the area."

"Honestly I couldn't tell you if I wanted to," Daisy looked at him head to toe before rethinking her words. "I don't know this place well enough to tell you, sorry."

Loki sighed slightly disappointed, "Well that is unfortunate, perhaps you could take me to the nearest settlement or dwelling?"

"Uh, just give me a second," Daisy says that she dials Coulson's number. "Hey DC I was wondering if I could bring someone into the base." After she got the go-ahead she started leading him to the playground.

Loki looks around a bit puzzled, but curious. "Where are we going?"

"My home," she answered simply grinning slightly, "Oh, I just realized I never got your name." Loki eyes her suspiciously, "I'm surprised you don't recognize me, I'm Loki of Asgard."

"Uh well then, I'm Agent Daisy Johnson of SHIELD."

Loki stops dead in his tracks and clears his throat, "Then you probably know, or should know, my history with them."

Daisy spun around to face him, "Friend or enemy? Because if you're in enemy we're going to have a problem." Loki just grins slyly, "I'll leave that for you to find out."

"Oh great just perfect," Daisy says sarcastically, "What have I to fear from you moral Agents of SHIELD." He snarked sassily - if not a tad bit dramatic - Daisy smirked decided not to answer him just yet.

*

Loki rolls his eyes at her, "But if you wish to enter why are you waiting?" Daisy turns around to face him properly, "Because there are about eight people all of whom can kill you in a heartbeat," Daisy then mocked his accent, "Loki of Asgard."

Loki chuckles in amusement, "Many have already tried that, but does it looks like they were successful lady Daisy."

"I could say the same thing about me."

Loki raises an eyebrow, "Is that so? Do pray tell." Daisy swipes her badge against the door panel. "Well let's see, took two bullets to the gut, my mom tried to kill me by draining my life force. Lady Sif wanted me dead but then wanted me to take me to Asgard oh and don't forget the Kree."

Loki perks up when he hears Sif being mentioned. "That all sounds unfortunate, but how long ago was Lady Sif here?"

"Unfortunate? oh please I'm just getting started, and Sif was here a year or so ago I think." Daisy recalled.

"That seems about right considering the time difference between our realms. . ." He thinks for a moment, "she was sent here for a seductress wasn't? I remember hearing about her escape."

"Lorelei? Yea my team and I caught her with the help of Sif."

"Yes, that's the one. We have some history, some many centuries ago."

"Oh please tell me you didn't sleep with her," Daisy asked laughing silently, Loki snorted a laugh. "We studied magic together for a time. Though I'm sorry she wishes to."

Daisy rolled her eyes and flipped him off, "Yeah, don't get so cocky, she 'seduced' two members of my team and I don't think she likes me very much."

"Oh, that wouldn't surprise me, darling." He teased, Daisy let a small smile grace her lips. "And that's not even the worst part I was benched so I couldn't even help."

"Oh you poor mortal," Loki deadpanned. "Don't tempt me to blast your ass across the room." After those words were out of her mouth Daisy immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

Loki perks up with more interest before he smirks and continues to prod at her. "Did the mortal say something she wasn't supposed to?"

"I'm not a mortal, " she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting. "Prove it then, _mortal._"

Daisy raised a hand and sent a gentle blast that sent him flying into a wall. Loki hits hard enough to get his bells rung.

Daisy smiled innocently, "how is that Asgardian?" She laughed silently and continued to walk ahead. Loki groans as he shakes off the blow and gets back up, "Inhuman?"

Daisy tensed, "Got a problem with it?"

"Not quite, more so that Inhumans haven't been in the historical records for a few centuries."

"Really because me going through terragenesis is why Sif and the Kree hunted me down. My mom had a place for Inhumans to stay called afterlife so it makes sense that you wouldn't know anything about us." Daisy shared with a shrug of her shoulders.

He smirks to himself at the newfound information, "I know 'what' you are but I don't have an interest in hunting down Inhumans. I certainly wouldn't be doing anyone any favors. Who or what you are, makes no difference to me."

"Good, you don't want to know what would happen if you chose to go after me and my people. And voila this is the director's office," Daisy says pointing to Coulson's office door.

"Are you sure you want to leave me in there with your directer by his or herself?"

"Who says you're going in alone?" Daisy asked, stepping in front of him. "You never indicated otherwise."

"Did I indicate that I would." Daisy snarked sassily, walking into the room. Loki smirk at her, "You didn't. However, since you never said either before I asked how was I supposed to know?"

"You weren't, " she winked at him. "Coulson this is our sort of intruder that fell from the sky." She continued finding a seat on the couch in the corner of the room.

Loki steps into the room hesitantly feeling really tense. Coulson shot up from his desk and immediately went to grab his weapon that wasn't there, Loki put his hands up in a surrender motion.

"Coulson what are you doing?" Daisy shouts jumping up, "Lady Daisy to put it in short times we have history."

"Care to fill me in?"

"If I may be so bold and blunt Agent Coulson . . . I technically killed him. ."

Daisy snapped her fingers, "I knew I recognized the name!" She just ended up shrugging, "His death wasn't exactly old news." She explained at Loki's weird look.

"Yes, but I'm more curious as to how you survived or more so came back to life."

"It's a long story." Coulson dismisses with a wave of his - prosthetic - hand. Loki deemed it safe to put his hands down, "Is safe to say we put our differences behind us now."

"For now," Coulson agrees, "but if you pull a stunt like that again you'll see why Daisy Is on The Avengers initiative." The woman in question smirked.

"I'm quite aware of her Inhuman prowess. I recall she was quite forward with providing information about herself." He smirks at her. "All it took was a little conversing."

Daisy groaned feeling her predicament now, "You know I was never the best at espionage." She told Coulson when she caught his look.

Loki chuckles mischievously at her realization before giving her a wink.

"She must have shown you a very gentle warning shot considering I didn't feel it up here." At Loki's confused look Coulson explained, "her warning shots are felt throughout the whole base."

Daisy; ignoring Coulson's words flipped Loki off again. "You know I can feel your heartbeat right? Probably didn't," she snarked. Loki smirked at her, "I can do this all day."

"Me too," Daisy says as Coulson looks between the two an amusement, "Alright children get out."

Loki stands back up, "Well since we got this sorted out I need to find a way to get back to the branches of the Yggdrasil."

"Or Coulson could call The Avengers who can in contact with Thor and get you back home." Daisy sends a look at Coulson before dragging Loki out by the hand.

" I preferred not to go back to Asgard." He says taking note of her grabbing his hand, "And the branches of the Yggdrasil won't map themselves."

"They map themselves? weird, why do you not want to go back to Asgard?" Daisy asked her newly found friend. Loki clears his throat and deadpans, "They think I'm dead."

"Been there done that."

"But, did you actually almost die?"

"My heart stopped," she said bluntly.

Loki nods, "I'll give you that one. I had a very large blade go through my chest."

"Dam that sounds painful," she says just realizing that she still had a tight grip on his hand it almost scared her how fast she trusted him considering he killed Coulson.

Loki smiles knowing his charm is working even though he didn't intend on it much. "I've had worse but that was the closest I've been to death recently."

"Okay so back to why do they think you're dead?" Daisy ran her thumb across his pulse point. "I don't mean to pry or anything it's just curiosity gets the best of me."

Loki looks up in thought, "I guess you could say the guards who came for Thor and I found me but I held my illusion of death."

"Oh, that's right Thor's was your bro." Daisy rubbed her shoulder against his and she let go of his hand so she could spin around and started walking backwards guiding herself through the vibrations she felt.

Loki growls, "Thor isn't my brother." Daisy put her hands up in mock surrender, "One I never said that you were his brother I said you were his bro two according to SHIELD files you are."

"We aren't bros either."

"I'll just have to update the files later, no big deal."

*

Loki groans as they passed FitzSimmons lab. "Why are you groaning? Hey, Fitz where's your other half?" Daisy grabbed Loki by the elbow so he couldn't escape as she asked Fitz that question.

Fitz looks up and freezes when he sees Loki, "Why in the bloody cosmos is he here!?!"

"Loki from the fell from the tree of Ygg something." Daisy tries to get the word out, she looked at Loki helplessly waving her free hand around. "The Yggdrasil," he corrects, "I need to find a way back on it."

"Or you could do what I suggested so, Fitz and I get to meet The Avengers," Daisy smirked knowing she got Fitz hooked. "Oh no there's no way I would tell them I'm alive, because of they know then Thor knows and if Thor knows then Asgard knows I'm not dead that and I'm sure Stark still has beef with me for throwing him out of a window."

Daisy couldn't help but laugh, "You threw him out of a window!? that's rich!" Loki chuckles, "From the top of his tower too."

"Hey didn't you hack into his tower once?" Fitz asked looking at Daisy. "Yea I did, I should do it again see if his A.I's missed me."

Loki chuckles again, "I'd be careful if I were you."

"Okay how about this if I can hack Stark then you have to tell them you're alive." Daisy stuck out her hand, "deal?"

Loki eyes her hand, then her as he thinks about it. "Awe come on my hands getting tired." Daisy pouted.

"But what if you can't hack into Stark hmm?"

Daisy bit her lip thinking about it, "You get to pick your own prize." Loki smirks and takes her hand to shake it before pulling are close to whisper in her ear, "I'm sure I'll think of something darling."

A shiver ran down her spine, "Hey Fitzy where's my laptop?" She asked with a bit too much excitement lacing her tongue. Loki smirks at her as Fitz rushes around the lab to dig out her laptop. "Here you go but be responsible kids so I don't have to tell May," Fitz says he hands her, her laptop.

"Fitz!"

Fitz puts his hands up and backs away. Daisy once again grabs Loki's hand, "Well come on slowpoke I've got a bet to win."

"Don't assume you will win before you've even started. remember you have done this before so I bet Stark has improved his technology from the last time."

"I doubt it as far as I know Stark never figured it out. Unless his A.I's told him of course but I set up an invisible protocol so they couldn't." Daisy clicked her tongue on the top of her mouth as she spoke.

"You'd be surprised. Last I heard Stark has a new A.I. and the old one is now Vision if my sources are correct."

"Crap, that might make it a bit more difficult. Don't smile at me like that I said it would be more difficult not that I couldn't do it."

Loki laughs, "More difficult for sure, but Stark probably knows about your last hack now."

"That was almost a year ago! Now be quiet so I can concentrate."Daisy sat right in the middle of an empty hallway and pulled out her laptop, she set up a few tabs and then immediately started. Loki watches with mild amusement.

"I can feel you watching me it's distracting so stop it."

"Like I'm not going to watch this attempt." He smirks at her and whispers, "Don't mess up. . ."

"Quiet I need silence," Daisy says as she passes the first 5 firewalls just as Stark's A.I.'s struck up a conversation with her telling her to leave the system. Loki sings "Don't mess up. . ."

"Shhhh, I know what you're doing and it won't work," she mumbles. Loki chuckles at her "I'm just waiting for you to get kicked out by that A.I."

"I'm not going to!" Daisy says getting slightly frustrated as they keep blocking her access. Loki hums to himself "I did warn you. . ." She growls but then laughs victoriously as she got the A.I.'s off her trail. "Told you," she sing-song in the same tone that he did. "Give it a moment." Loki watches her laptop, "what if that's what it wants you to think?"

Daisy had to stop herself from punching him. "Because I'm one of the best hackers in the world and I rewrote some of their code."

"It could have let you do that. For all, you know it could have let you do that to get into your system while you weren't looking."

"I hate you," she mutters incoherently. "Sure you and millions of others darling."

*

Daisy jumped from her seat and turned around and shoved him, "I win! should I make a suit randomly start dancing? Yeah, I think I should do that, could be fun."

*Friday starts a counter hack after analyzing her code.*

Noticing that loud annoying beeping coming from my laptop she turned around and immediately cursed.

Loki hums "Told you so. . ."

"I'm not done yet," she grit through her teeth. Tony Stark suddenly appeared in the chat firing questions on how she got into his system.

Loki stays out of the line of the camera. "Stark," she greets. "Skynet it's been so long since we last spoke!" Stark shouts excitedly.

Loki is off to the side trying to contain his laughter. "Hey, so I have a bet going and I was wondering if I could come over to your tower."

"Ah, and my guess is that it was to breach all of my firewalls again Skynet. I hate to break it to you, but I can't let you do that. You got this far, but now you get to deal with me directly this time."

"Think you can track me down, Tony?" Daisy was smirking she knew that he couldn't get past her first five firewalls without help.

"I don't need too. You see while you were plugging away through my firewall FRIDAY actually found your location for me."

"Who the hell is FRIDAY?! you know what nevermind so where do I live?" Daisy had already set up multiple routers so her location would ping off different places.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't do that. I know you're trying to throw me off."

"Don't do what?" She asked with an innocent face, "So I have someone who you would want to meet but you can only see them if I get to come to the tower. Do we have a deal or what you're not going to find my location unless I want you to and currently I don't want you to."

"As much as I would love for you to swing by sweet thing I can't let you get into my systems." Tony goes into thought for a moment. "Say, if you best me in a little match then you can bring this someone of yours over to the tower, sound fair?"

Daisy rubs her hands together before bringing one hand up and covering up the camera, she looks at Loki asking with her eyes. Loki shrugs, "It's your choice, your risk. He could fry your laptop, you are at a bit of a disadvantage here."

"You're not helping."

"Well, to be honest, I don't want you to win," he grins at her. "Well duh, but to be honest I already won. The deal was if I hacked Stark which I did so I already won I'm just trying to get a free ride to the tower."

"You better make sure there aren't any firewalls left. For all, you know start contacted you before you could get through the last one or two."

"You're right," Daisy talked absently with Stark as she checked the firewalls. she spun around the face look he's still sitting on the ground, "I was right I got them all."

"Now you haven't, sweet thing," Tony says, "FRIDAY is the true last firewall. If you get past her then I'll send a jet for you."

She huffed, "Ok Tony, get off my screen so I can beat your A.I." Tony in return laughs, "I wish you luck sweet thing. FRIDAY picked up all of JARVIS's old information on you so be careful." Daisy got up from her position, shook out her hands then immediately set back to work.

Loki started grinning like a madman since his hunch was right. "Stop looking at me like that," Daisy commented dryly, Loki gives her look of mock offense. "I can't help myself, especially when I'm right."

Daisy paused momentarily to send him a look of pure mischief. Loki smiles back, "Are you sure you want to play that game with me?" He teleports from where he was standing to sit next to her.

Daisy continue to smile without missing a beat, "Oh yes, and maybe I'll let you have your prize even if you don't win." She whispered with a tilt of her head. Loki smirks at her and whispers back. "oh darling I'll have you craving me by the time I'm done with you."

"Oohhhh, sounds fun."

His smirk broadens, "And if I were you I would keep those dark desires in check. You won't want a certain someone to know about them now hmm? Especially perhaps a mind reader with a knack for mischief?"

Daisy moves her hair to one side and hummed for a moment before saying, "well that depends on who's looking."

"Now who would you not mind looking into that head of yours that is currently spending with code mixed with a few minor distractions?"

She smiled, "who do you think?" Loki lands close to whisper, "Well darling that would only be me."

"Babe," she drawled out the word, "who said it couldn't be Simmons?" He chuckled, "I have a feeling that this Simmons can't actually read your mind."

"Well no."

"When that only leaves me."

"And what are you going to do about this newfound information."

Loki looks up in thought, "Well that depends on what happens next. . ." He gestures to her laptop that he has been, low-key sort of distracting her from.

Daisy snapped her eyes back to the screen and started typing again. He laughs to himself. "but I can always use it to push your buttons a bit will cause some mischief here and there." He pauses only to purr, "Or I could even bring you pleasure."

"All of the above."

Loki smiles, "I think this is a start to a great friendship. . ."

"With benefits?" She asked was an innocent smile. Loki grins at her since he knows he already has her hooked.

*

"Can't touch this." she sing-sung as she wrote a false line of code that would have FRIDAY misled for about 2 minutes.

Loki brushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You haven't won yet."

"Yet," she emphasized.

*FRIDAY starts doing a strong counterattack*

"Wep, that's not good."

*FRIDAY keeps bustling through her firewalls as a distraction*

"Fitz!" Daisy yells, "get another laptop and start helping me!"

"I'm not sure our terms include that you could, ask anyone for help." Loki pointed out, "I made the terms very vague for a reason Loki."

Loki raises an eyebrow, "Do you really want to play a game of tricks with the god of trickery."

"Alright fine a give," she mumbles, "nevermind Fitz!"

*

Jemma walks by, "Hacking something you shouldn't be hacking again Daisy?"

"Possibly?" Daisy shrugged, Jemma smiles knowingly, "I take it Fitz in the lab?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure Stark's A.I. is trying to blow up my laptop."

"That wouldn't surprise me if you're trying to hack his tower again Daisy."

"It was a bet and I intend to win it," Daisy replied continue into type ferociously on her keyboard. "I'm sure you do but don't underestimate Tony Stark."

"Whose side are you on Jemma!?"

Jemma bristled past the question, "Neither, both of you are trouble makers."

"This is correct." Daisy smiled at her. Loki smirks, "I have to agree with you on that."

"You better cuz you know it's true." Loki gives her a cocky smirk, "I am the god of mischief and trickery."

*

"If you're messing with my laptop with your weird magic, I will hurt you." Daisy threatens as an idea pops into her head, "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe, so you don't have to tell Thor you're alive, maybe? Just a hunch."

"I made a deal in the context of it has you doing all the work, I don't have to do anything."

"Yea, just don't use your magic on my stuff." Loki raises an eyebrow, "You act as I have, may I remind you that you shared privileged details without me using any magic on you."

"Don't remind me brain-picker." He smirks at that, "Oh I can get you to say a lot more if I want to." Her lips quirked up an amusement, "like what?"

"Well, that depends on what I'm in the mood for."

"So what's your mood at now?"

"I'm a bit amused at the moment watching you try and beat this A.I."

Daisy jumped up from her spot on the floor in Surprise and alarm, "Did you hear that?" Daisy whispered. "Hear what?"

"That buzzing." Daisy looked around just as the alarm went off, "And why would an alarm be going off down here?" Loki looked around on edge. "That's the intruder alarm," she informed him, "come on."

Loki stands up, "lead the way darling."

"Gladly brain-picker btw that's what I'm going to call you from now on." she dropped through the hallways taking twists and turns leaving the laptop behind and forgotten. Loki shoots her a glare and easily keeps up. "Who would want to get down here anyway?"

"Any of my enemies for Coulson's or SHIELD's in general." She answered absently. "And I take it that's quite the list." Loki pulls a knife out of his pocket dimension. "Longer than I am tall." She takes her ICER from her thigh.

Loki glances at the gun she now has, "Are you not going to use your inhuman abilities."

"My powers are really destructive so it's best if I not use them in the base, if I have to I will, if not I'll use this." She says, "And I'd rather not be the cause of the Base collapsing by accident." As an afterthought, she added, "Again."

Loki nods, "Well at least you're being reasonable. We wouldn't want a huge mess on our hands now would we?"

"Nope."

Loki hears someone ahead Rush in their way he pulls her close and puts a hand over her mouth as he puts a cloaking spell over them. she stared up at him and confusion and wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Loki holds back a laugh and whispered softly in her ear, "Stay still darling."

"Don't tell me what to do," she mumbles against his hand. "If you moved in my cloaking spell will drop exposing us both!" He hissed, the sound of boots on the floor gets. She glanced up at him with a meaningful glare but doesn't say anything. Loki put a finger to his lips as he slowly removes his hand.

Daisy gripped Loki's wrist tightly as she saw Hive walk past them. Memories of him controlling her immediately sought to take her mind. Loki raises an eyebrow but knew better than to ask right now.

Her breathing got faster and eyes were wide. Loki puts a hand to her forehead and tries to works some magic to calm her down. "Forget what I said about not using my Powers the one in front is mine," she growled softly.

"Woah, easy there. You can't just rush after them, angry darling. You need a plan."

"I have a plan: attack"

Loki holds her tightly against the wall, "That isn't wise we both know that." Loki looks up and thought, "we need to separate him from the others."

"Ok fine, we'll do it your way, but like the position where little bit kinky." She says using her thumb and pointer finger to show how kinky is.

Loki smirks at her before giving her a light kiss on the lips to throw off a little bit. "Perhaps I can show you the true meaning of my nickname silvertongue later."

"I don't know what to say about that."

Loki grins, "Maybe you're not supposed to. . . Luv."

"Your Klaus Mikelson is showing babe."

"I'm going to pretend I know who that is Luv."

"Yep it's official I'm going to have to like make you watch TV."

"Of course, Midgard's current form of entertainment."

"So what's the plan?" She asked. "He would recognize you right? Because I can create an illusion of you as a distraction that will at least catch their attention."

"He should recognize me if he doesn't I'm going to be sorely disappointed. An illusion as a distraction I think that could work, but we've done that before it helped for a while, he might not fall for the same trick." Loki sighs, "We at least need to find a way to contain him." He takes in a sharp breath, "If it comes to it I can freeze him."

"If it comes to it I can snap every bone in his body as many times as I have to. He as regeneration abilities and I could is that all day," she had a small smirk on her face, "He got a lot of people that I care about killed, I owe him that."

"As much as I enjoy a revenge scheme especially one as personal as this. We still must proceed with caution. What can you tell me about this base that we can use?"

"We have rooms specifically designed to hold inhuman Powers. I just have to recoat it to hold his the thing is I don't know if that's going to work he can eat flesh he's a parasite."

Loki makes a face, "I might be able to use it to our advantage. If you can adjust the room I can make it look like any other hallway in here."

"Great," Daisy says. "How soon can you make those adjustments?"

"As soon as I get my hand on the module it'll take about 4 minutes," she explains, "come on I'll show you, follow me." Loki let her out of his grip. "Feel free Luv, the sooner we can catch him the better."

"I changed my mind on that hate you bit, I like you now." She zigzagged through hallways taking out any primitives that she sees, with a grimace. Loki takes one down by throwing a knife at it behind Daisy, "You missed one Luv."

"Who says I didn't leave one for you."

He makes a face back at her for the comment as one charges Loki from the left, Loki easily grabs it, twisted its arm before grabbing it and snapping its neck.

"Aggressive much?"

"Did it look like it was going to go easy. That and after you've lived for over 1,000 years you learn not to give your opponent a chance to get back up"

"Haha, well these guys are basically my kids so," Daisy replied as she hit one with a roundhouse kick and then broke his spine so it couldn't get back up. Loki lands a punch of crossed another one's face, "Do I want to know about the story Luv?"

"Oh did I not mention that Hive took my blood and created these things. . . Oops, my bad." She blasted two of them away from her and caved their heads in as they hit the wall. "I take it that is only part of the reason why you resent that parasite?"

"Yes, he took over my mind and made me do things that I would never do." She grabbed Loki's wrist and steer them in the right direction. "That doesn't sound too pleasant." He watches their backs as they go.

"Yeah well once I got free from it I got my revenge and then he blew up so. . . I'm not sure how he's back. Almost there."

"Well didn't you say he has regeneration abilities correct? And since he is a parasite it will take more than your common Midgardian weapon's to take down something like him."

"Yes, maybe but he blew up in space so he shouldn't have been able to breathe." Daisy quickly typed on a module to get it set up for hive. "Well, now isn't that an interesting thought." Loki comes to a realization of, a possible theory, "Could he have fallen into a branch of the Yggdrasil then came to Midgard that way?"

"Possibly," Daisy turned around after she let the module setup, "Alright done now what?"

"We need to move this so it lines up with the hallway."

"All right that's going to be a bit more difficult but if you give me some room I can do it."

"How heavy is it I might be able to move it myself."

"You're going to have to ask Simmons that, they made it not me, I just coded it." She shrugged.

"Well, I can try to move it. It will draw less attention compared to if you try to use your abilities."

"Alright you go first I'll keep watch." She said walking down the hall a little bit. "Alright," Loki puts his shoulder to the containment unit and starts to push it over to the line up with the hallway.

"That works too."

Loki grunts as he slides it across the floor. "He's coming, hurry up," Daisy told him that she felt Hives familiar vibration. Loki slides at the last little bit and stops to catch his breath, "I'm not going to have you in harm's way if you will allow me I can make myself look like you for a short time."

"I can take care of myself." She says with an eye roll, "But since you want to go ahead. But like I said if he's dying, I'm killing him."

"I can imagine you don't want to be under his control again, yes?"

"he can't take me over again the person who rescued me made it so it was impossible."

"Well, that's a relief. But he definitely won't expect me if he figures it out."

Daisy slips right behind the corner just as how Hive walked around. Loki puts up an illusion of Daisy in front of the concealed containment unit as he hides.

"Aha hello, Daisy," Hive smiles. Loki's illusion glared at him, "You are supposed to be dead."

"Your friend Lincoln took the brute of the explosion and I can regenerate. How I got back on Earth that's the real question."

"That's a damn shame. I really hoped you were actually gone." Loki's illusion continued. Hive reached out to her but tripped up and walked right into the containment unit. Loki's illusion smirks at him as Loki closed the door behind him.

Daisy came out of her hiding spot, "Oh would you look at that, you look like you're in the little pickle there. You should be happy that Loki decided to go with the illusion idea instead of me."

Loki laughs, "You're the second of oaf to fall for that trick."

Daisy walked over to Loki. "Are you done having your fun." Loki shrugs, "maybe, maybe not."

She pursed her lips in a thin line, "Can I break him yet? Because I most certainly am not done having my fun."

"You can if you want, Luv, but I won't suggest opening that unit."

"But I wanted to break him." Daisy pouted, Loki takes one of her hands in his. "I know Luv, I didn't say you couldn't, but you need to be smart about it."

"Fine I'll do it later, but I will do it." She slung his arm over her shoulder. "And you need to find a way to do it in which he can't recover from."

"Fine, you going to tell me why you got the nickname silvertongue or are you going to show me?" Daisy asked with a small tilt of her head. Loki smirked at her "Maybe not here unless you want an audience."

"Well then, let's go somewhere else," she gazed up at him innocently. "I can do that," he picked her up like she weighed nothing. She squealed at the sudden movement and wrapped her arms around his neck. Loki chuckled at her as Hive started pounding on the glass of the unit. "Shut up Hive, nobody likes you!"

Hive yells at Loki, "Keep your hands off her!"

"Again shut up!" Daisy growled against Loki shoulder. Loki carries her out with a devious smirk. "I think he's jealous."

"That brat in a man's body is always jealous." She says Loki lets out a laugh. "Well, he screwed up his chance a long time ago."

"What gave it away?"

"You did say he controlled you for a bit Luv."

she shrugged, "He ruined his chance long before that." And snuggle deeper into his chest. Loki chuckles, "Lucky me."

"Lucky you. I guess."

Loki pulls her in for a kiss. She moved one hand to his hair and the other to his chest. Loki groaned and makes the kiss deeper. "Hm," Daisy sighed softly. Loki pulls away for Daisy to catch her breath, she panted slightly, and she blinked a few times.

Loki gently set her back on the floor, "So that's why they call you silvertongue."

"That's just a small part of the meaning, love."

She shrugs, "Don't get so cocky."

"Oh Luv, I'm just getting started."

"Good because that was kind of pathetic." Loki smirk at her, "A means to an end Luv, I don't want to scare you off just yet."

She smirked, "You're not going to scare me off that easily love."

"You haven't seen the monster in me yet."

"And you haven't seen mine."

"Luv, I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night."

"Babe, I'm an orphan my parents never told me about the monsters under the bed. And I've gone through some pretty terrible crap you saying that isn't going to drive me away."

Loki sighs, "Try being lied to about your heritage by the ones you believed to be your flesh and blood family for over a thousand years."

"My mom tried to kill me and I had to erase my dad's memories of me because he was a murderer."

"I killed my 'father' in an attempt to prevent war, fell from the Bifrost an attempt to kill myself, I sent the cursed to my mother without knowing, killed it to avenge her, and faked my death so I could have time to grieve without being thrown back in a cell!"

"I've been kidnapped at least 2 times, at gunpoint no less. Mind-controlled, and in the process almost killed all of my friends. Betrayed more times than I can count, and escape deadly situation by the skin of my teeth almost every time."

Loki snarls, "I'm the Prince of Jotunhiem. The realm of Asgard's sworn enemies. I'm not Asgardian."

Daisy grabbed the back of his neck and in one swift movement pulled him down for a brief kiss. "Looks like someone's got anger issues."

Loki closes his eyes and takes a breath to calm himself down. "I don't want to get angry with you Luv. This is just a very raw subject for me."

"You don't have to talk about it until you're ready."

"Thank you," he says he pulls her in for a hug. She wraps her arms around his middle. "I learned the hard way what pushing someone can do, I won't do it again."

"I've been broken once before I already Luv. I don't want to go down that dark path again."

"Neither do I. Hive broke me, and I'm going to do the exact same to him." She laid her head on his chest. "Just be careful so you don't get broken again Luv." Loki said, "I'll try my best." Daisy respond. "I'm here for the time being it seems. I think I might be of assistance."

Daisy wiggled her eyebrows, "And more cases than one." She mused.

Loki chuckles and picks her up, "I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking right about now."

"Well you should, I think I've made it pretty clear." She said with a small grin. "but my question is can you handle me because once I start I will not stop." He smirks at her. "I like my chances."

"By the time I'm done with you you won't be able to walk for at least a week."

"I'm inhuman I have better tolerance than regular people."

Loki purrs, "Perhaps, but you probably shouldn't mention that again." His pupils dilate as he looks down at her. "Probably wasn't my best move. .Oh well." Daisy leans up and kisses his jaw. Loki quickly grabs her and throws her over his shoulder before he starts searching for her room. Daisy attempts to show him to her room was.

Loki eventually finds her room and tosses her on her own bed once they arrived, she squealed, threw her arms out to the side and glanced up at him.

Loki smirks at her as he closes and locks the door before putting in a silencing spell over the room. "You wouldn't want your team to rush in when you're screaming in pleasure now do you?"

"Of course not."

Loki stalks back over to her and pins her thighs to the bed. "Now, where do we start?"


End file.
